


A Witch, A Prince, A Necromancer, and A Bard Walk Into a Bar

by TheWitchiestBitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fantasy AU, M/M, Poetry, could be lamp/calm if you squint, gotta do something, i guess, i posted this a long time ago on tumblr, kind of a ballad?, now tumblr's dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchiestBitch/pseuds/TheWitchiestBitch
Summary: What is Prince Roman to do when he loses the love of his life? Why, how about a little dark magic?(Villain Deceit is in this btw)I wrote this a couple months ago. Each part is a poem. I hope you enjoy!





	1. Machine of Lies and Greed

At the top of the hill  
Sat the palace gilded gold.  
The Prince slept still  
When the mornings grew cold.

Though the loss was in spring,  
He slept and he mourned  
A beautiful thing  
Lost to greed and to scorn.

“My Darling, My Love,”   
The Prince had given his oath.  
They fit like a glove,  
And beloved were both.

The Witch, he was brave,  
Ever loyal to his Prince,   
But he couldn't be saved,  
Not in the end.

The Man with his Lies  
Had come to make right,  
But The Witch looked in his eyes  
And saw there no light.

No, The Man preferred vengeance,  
machine of death and dread,  
The smoke-belching engine  
That ran on dark red.

Machine of Lies, you know the one,  
The Witch could see it,  
See it run.  
In the Lying Man's eyes, mismatched and dull,  
And he was filled with fear, a pounding skull.

The battle was short,   
The light too bright.  
The Prince in his court  
Was blinded in that night.

He didn't see,  
No, how could he,  
He didn't see,   
“Poor Roman,” said He,  
The Man of the Lies, grinning with glee.

The Witch was gone   
By the time he arrived,  
Their story done,  
Their narrative sliced  
Uneven,  
Down the middle,  
Jagged  
Like the Man's scars.

“Never fear, My Love,”  
The Prince gave his oath,  
And they fit like a glove  
As they lay there both

Drenched in the red  
Of that awful machine,  
Their passion quite dead,  
And the envy quite green.

Envy, maybe that was,  
No one really knows,  
What the driving force was,  
That forced their story closed.

The curtain descends,  
As the first snow falls.  
Act I ends,  
Perhaps this is not all…


	2. A Declaration

Virgil!  
How to tell you?  
I love you more and more with every passing hour  
The perfect curve of your lips,  
Cupid's bow and button nose...  
Skin, so soft, the color of snow,  
Save for the dark bruises under the eyes.  
They speak of so many sleepless nights.  
Your heart, it surely contains so much,  
And I could never dream of such:  
The galaxies swirling behind your eyes.  
No wonder you could see the lies.  
I'm your Knight,  
As always.  
Until I can rescue you, My Dearest Damsel.  
Wait for me, Virgil, you can do it.  
I love you.  
I love you.  
I love you.

Tearstained page lays on still chest.  
Long cold, but perfectly preserved.   
Ink blots of passion.  
Oh, Virgil, how to tell you?


	3. The Necromancer and The Prince

It was The Necromancer,  
Came calling in the gloom,  
Brought by The Bard, the dancer,  
To Roman's darkened rooms.

“Please, won't you let him help, Your Grace?”  
The Bard, kind and fatherly, implored,  
“Your expressive eyes and telling face  
Both expose feelings unexplored.”

“I come not to sell you a product,”  
The virtuous dark enchanter told,  
“I long not for rewards economic,  
And I care not for your gold.”

The Prince sat up,  
His interest piqued,   
And dared hope his love  
May yet still be freed.

“The bonds of death are not easy overcome,  
It will take all our will,  
It will take all your love,  
And it may not be enough still.”

The Prince, he stood.  
He paced before the cold hearth.  
He took his Witch–Virgil's–hood,  
And he held it to his heart.

“Anything,” he entreated

“Welcome back, Ro,” he was greeted.

“Let us go, then. Patton, Logan.”  
There was his long-gone grin.  
“We'll get him back,” assured Patton.  
Logan smiled: “Time to begin.”


	4. Juxtaposition

Logan  
Patton  
Sorcerer  
Bard

Smart with a lyre  
Smarter with wards,  
Spells, cards, herbs, and fire  
Both would serve their friend, their Lord.

Logan, at home with bones and sinew;  
Patton, better suited for flowers’ morn dew.

Together, in silence, they gathered the things  
Needed by The Necromancer  
To perform the deed,  
“For our friend”, when asked why he helped, Patton answered.

Dark  
Bright  
Day   
Night  
Song  
And Chant  
Logic  
And Dance

“I miss him.”  
“I know.”  
“Can you do it?”  
“I will bring him home.”


	5. To Wake the Dead

Mandrake,  
Wormwood,  
Bay Laurel,  
Birch,  
A shard of glass  
From the window of the church.

The eyes that glow,  
Lanterns,  
Guide him back

Heart, beat,  
Muscles, move,  
Eyes, flutter,  
Virgil, prove true!

Muscles stiff move now with strain,  
Mouth opens, though, for now, in vain,  
No voice to ask, only friendly arms to hold,  
Alive and loved, treasured more than gold.


	6. A Monster in the Palace

“There is a monster in the palace,”   
They whisper in the streets.  
“The monster stalks the halls!  
He's in the Prince's sheets!”

“The Dark Wizard brought him back here!”  
“That Logan is to blame!  
For the monster in the palace!”  
“That bard reveres him all the same.”

They scoff and they gossip  
In the village below.  
So begins the frost   
Before the second snow.


	7. Together Again

“I missed you so, I missed you so.  
I'd give it all up for you, you know,  
Just as you gave it all for me,  
I'd have traded my life to set yours free.

“Dear, fret not, no frowns, no sighs.  
Oh, how I missed those deep knowing eyes,  
The wonderful mystery that lies therein,  
The answers that lie beyond veils now so thin.

“Your walls once so high, so strong  
No longer seem quite as intimidating,  
And perhaps, judging them impervious, I was wrong,  
For you were always behind them waiting.”

“My Dearest Prince,   
I knew I would be saved.  
Though his deceit was cunning,  
I never lost my faith.

“I missed you so,  
I love you so,  
How to describe   
I'll never know.

“I now believe  
In happy endings!  
I could never leave   
This new beginning!

“I have hope!”

“We have hope, faith, love,  
No more to despair!  
And in our home,  
We've room to spare.

“For the charming   
Sorcerer and Bard.   
To let them in  
Will take us far.”

“A family!  
We can be a family, My Prince!  
We can always be  
Happy just like this!”

“I love you, I love you, I love you so...”  
Outside, a storm brews with the third snow.


	8. Final Snow Melts

The flames lick at the palace walls,  
Scorched in awful heat.  
The flames had started with The Witch  
Licked firstly at his feet.

They spread from there,  
On torches bared,  
By the townspeople,  
All surely scared.

Next was The Necromancer true,  
And then it was his Bard.  
The loving demise of a loving two,  
Who could not have perished apart. 

Finally, the royals,  
Resigned to a gruesome fate,  
And those whom to them were loyal,  
The same destiny did await.

The Prince's grief was catching,  
The sadness spread like plague,   
Though no one's could be matching;  
To them, the grief was vague.

It is the price   
Of magic, too strong,  
This gruesome loss of life,  
That can never right wrong.

The kingdom started over.   
A new palace on a hill  
Springing up like clover.  
But something lingered still.

Shadows stood on the singed hilltop.  
The four all holding hands.  
For the ones whose love never stopped,   
The magic didn't end. 

The tale may be a tragedy,   
But it isn't quite so tragic  
For Necromancer and Bard,  
And Prince and Witch.

The spring came again.  
And that was

The End.


End file.
